League of Zeppelins
This mission is a special mission of 100 rounds. The Boss of this mission is the T.A.G.Z.. The monkeys will be at each track for 20 rounds. All the monkeys will be starting at a port (Dockside), then traveling to a school (Bookcase), then logging on to Minecraft (Cube Land), then going to the largest tree in existence (Great Banana Tree), and ending up at the home of all Vocaloids (Microphoneopolis). Each 20 rounds all the towers will be sold for 100%! You will start with $25,000 and costs are the same as Medium mode. *Rewards: $500 Monkey Money, 100 Awesome Points RBE Listing #30 Red, 1 Gray (43) #40 Regen Blue (80) #10 Green, 1 Regen Yellow (34) #5 Camo Green, 1 Regen Pink (20) #5 Purple, 1 Regen Purple (36) #6 Camo Black, 6 Regen White (156) #7 Spawner Pink, 18 Regen Purple (143) #6 Zebra, 1 Aqua (189) #1 Shining (68) #18 Purple, 8 Pink, 2 Rainbow (258) #7 White, 6 Camo Blue (103) #50 Yellow, 25 Pink, 11 Purple (391) #1 Ceramic, 3 Commando (378) #7 Camo Green, 19 Camo Pink (116) #1 Camo Aqua, 5 Regen Lead (162) #4 Ceramic, 40 Pink (680) #1 M.O.A.B., 57 Red, 42 Spawner Pink (883) #1 Camo Gray, 1 Starburst Purple (19) #13 Commando, 1 Ceramic (1,238) #2 M.O.A.B. (1,360) #80 Regen Purple (480) #5 Pink, 1 Evoulution (155) #1 Police (66) #1 Ceramic, 4 Pink, 4 Regen Pink, 10 Rainbow (710) #888 Pink (4,440) #75 Red, 122 Black (1,661) #10 Aqua, 1 Shining, 18 White, 1 Rainbow (627) #26 Regen Rainbow (1,430) #1 B.F.B. (3,420) #1 Regen Spawner Camo Starburst Green (3) #10 Regen Pink, 40 Pink, 5 Regen Purple (280) #6 Regen Spawner Rainbow (330) #2 Ceramic, 82 Regen Zebra, 62 Camo Pink (2,764) #75 Lead, 122 Ceramic (16,665) #87 Camo Blue Bloons, 19 Rainbow (1,219) #2 Police, 102 Red, 124 Regen Blue (482) #7 Camo Ceramic, 1 BFB, 1 MOAB (4,940) #2 M.O.A.B., 66 Regen Pink, 24 Lead, 44 Camo Black, 1 Commando (2,996) #2 B.F.B. (6,840) #1 A.R.I.A. (8,840) #1 B.F.B., 500 Regen Purple, 12 Ceramic (7,860) #2 Commando, 12 Police (964) #75 Aqua, 122 Regen Ceramic (16,665) #75 Regen Purple, 122 Camo Regen Spawner Lead (3,744) #75 Regen White, 122 Spawner Ceramic, 3 M.O.A.B. (17,655) #300 Lead, 366 Ceramic (52,020) #1 Super (24,100) #75 Regen Rainbow, 122 Commando (14,617) #75 Regen Camo Spawner Two-faced, 122 Commando (17,092) #1 T.U.R.B.O., 60 Regen Ceramic (7,660) #1 Z.O.M.G. (17,680) #8 M.O.A.B., 281 Red (5,721) #199 Warp, 1 Nuke (12,140) #109 Red, 1 Bacterial (157) #20 Red, 20 Blue, 20 Green, 20 Yellow, 10 Black, 10 White, 5 Lead, 2 Rainbow, 1 Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B. (1,505) #999 Regen Spawner Camo Rainbow (54,945) #12 Ceramic, 123 Red, 123 Lead, 123 Regen Rainbow (11,649) #300 Regen Rainbow, 1 B.F.B. (19,920) #400 Regen Camo Rainbow (22,000) #2 B.F.B., 888 Regen Ceramic (113,400) #100 Ceramic (12,000) #100 Regen Ceramic, 1 Regen Evolution (12,130) #75 Ceramic, 61 M.O.A.B. (45,376) #999 Ceramic, 100 Camo Lead (106,196) #178 Regen Warp, 18 Regen Police #9 Regen Commando, 1 Camo Commando, 10 Regen Orange #180 Regen Ceramic, 129 Regen Police #75 Regen Camo Spawner Ceramic, 122 M.O.A.B. #1 Red, 300 Regen Ceramic #55 Regen Ceramic, 44 Commando, 1 Purple #4 B.F.B. #2 Z.O.M.G. #11 Regen Gray, 11 Ceramic #1 Red, 2 B.F.B., 56 Regen Camo Spawner Rainbow #33 Red, 60 Blue, 132 Green, 251 Yellow, 1652 Pink #51 Gold, 1 Regen Gold, 1 M.O.A.B. #1652 Red, 1 Z.O.M.G. #2 Z.O.M.G., 8 B.F.B., 32 M.O.A.B. #3 Z.O.M.G. #1 S.P.I.C.A., 30 Camo Regen Spawner Rainbow #200 Blue, 27 Purple, 10 Pink, 10 Regen Camo Rainbow #122 Regen Ceramic #5 B.F.B., 666 Rainbow, 15 M.O.A.B., 170 Regen Purple #75 M.O.A.B., 122 Shining, 3 Shock #11 Two-faced, 100 Regen Two-faced, 5 Regen Aqua #1 Regen Spawner Camo Aqua, 1 Spawner Commando, 14 Police #999 Ceramic, 100 Regen Rainbow #999 Rainbow, 999 Regen Rainbow, 999 Camo Rainbow, 999 Spawner Rainbow #999 Regen Camo Rainbow, 999 Regen Spawner Rainbow, 999 Spawner Camo Rainbow, 999 Regen Spawner Camo Rainbow #385 Purple, 65 Lead, 65 Black, 285 White #3 Z.O.M.G. #375 Spawner Black #75 B.F.B., 122 M.O.A.B., 122 Ceramic #999 Zebra, 999 Rainbow #50 Red, 50 Blue, 50 Green, 50 Yellow, 50 Pink, 30 Black, 30 White, 20 Lead, 20 Zebra, 15 Rainbow, 5 Ceramic, 2 M.O.A.B., 1 B.F.B., 1 Z.O.M.G. #5 Z.O.M.G. #1 B.L.I.T.Z. #210 Black, 114 Regen White, 122 M.O.A.B. #1 Genesis , 50 Shining #T.A.G.Z. (153,248) Trivia *The songs for each 20 rounds are: ** (1-20) Nico Nico Douga Kumikyoku (Medley) - ORIGINAL UNEDITED ver. **(21-40) only my railgun **(41-60) Diggy Diggy Hole (Dwarf Hole) **(61-80) Geno's Forest - Super Mario RPG **(81-100) PoPiPo - Miku Hatsune Vegetable Juice Dance *There will be a part 2. Category:Special Missions